


Not In Isaac's Bed

by adult_disneyprincess (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Stiles, College Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Isaac is a Little Shit, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Top Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adult_disneyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, Isaac. Whatever you are thinking off. No.” Stiles says, glaring at his best friend’s boyfriend. Isaac gives him what Stiles thinks is his attempt at an innocent look, and Stiles snorts.</p><p>            “I was just saying that Derek doesn’t have a date either.” Isaac says, and Stiles sits up really quickly.</p><p>            “Really? Since when does Derek party?” Scott asks, and Isaac shrugs.</p><p>            “Since I begged him to go, and he could go with Stiles.” Isaac says, and Stiles hates/loves Isaac in this moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not In Isaac's Bed

“Why are you still complaining, Stiles? You hate parties.” Scott says, and Stiles snorts. Stiles doesn’t know why he bothers complaining to his best friend because Scott gives terrible advice in every situation imaginable.

            “Yes, but this is a Halloween party. There will be costumes, booze, and sexual activity college students like ourselves there.” Stiles points out, and Scott scoffs at him. “And no one wants to take me.” Stiles says, and he throws himself dramatically onto Scott and Isaac’s bed.

            “I hadn’t washed the sheets yet.” Scott says, and Stiles jumps off with a loud ‘ew’. “I’m kidding, Stiles, relax.” Scott says, and Stiles huffs before throwing himself on his own bed. He doesn’t know what he was thinking about rooming with his best friend. It was nice until the first day of college Scott met a curly haired little fucker that changed Scott’s way of viewing the world.

            Stiles was happy for Scott, he truly was after everything Scott has been through, but he selfishly didn’t like sharing Scott at all times like he has to now. “Why can’t you and Isaac have your congeal visits at his dorm?” Stiles whines, and Scott snorts.

            “Because his roommate is scary. Like the one time I spent the night over there, he didn’t sleep at all. Just stared out the window and Is tells me he does that all the time.” Scott says, and Stiles rolls his eyes. He knows Isaac’s roommate, Derek Hale, from his computer science class. Derek is just unusually quiet, and he does have a tendency to glare at everyone. Not that Stiles spends the entire class thinking about him or anything.

            Newsflash: he does.

            “Derek seems like a chill dude.” Stiles says, and Scott looks at him in disbelief.

            “He hates me.” Scott says, and Stiles frowns at little because who could hate Scott?

            “Well, you are banging his friend.” Stiles points out, and Scott opens his mouth to say something but shuts it with a shrug of his shoulders like he knows that Stiles is right. Stiles rubs his face against his pillow while Scott continues to type his paper.

            The door to their dorm swings open, and Isaac walks in before throwing his things on the ground and hurling himself onto Scott’s bed. Scott smiles at him fondly before going back to his homework, and Stiles almost thinks that Isaac has fallen asleep. “Hey, Stiles, are you coming with me and Scott to the party?” Isaac asks, and Scott groans.

            “Baby, no. He’s been bitching about not having a date for like an hour.” Scott says, and Isaac smiles wickedly. Stiles really doesn’t like when Isaac smiles because the last time Isaac smiled at him like Stiles found jizz stains on his curtains, so really doesn’t trust Isaac anymore.

            “No, Isaac. Whatever you are thinking off. No.” Stiles says, glaring at his best friend’s boyfriend. Isaac gives him what Stiles thinks is his attempt at an innocent look, and Stiles snorts.

            “I was just saying that Derek doesn’t have a date either.” Isaac says, and Stiles sits up really quickly.

            “Really? Since when does Derek party?” Scott asks, and Isaac shrugs.

            “Since I begged him to go, and he could go with Stiles.” Isaac says, and Stiles hates/loves Isaac in this moment.

            “There you go, Stiles. Go with Derek.” Scott says, and Stiles snorts. He highly doubts that Derek “I am so fucking gorgeous that peasants must advert their eyes” Hale is going to go to a party with him.

            “Who says advert anymore?” Isaac says, and Stiles squeaks in surprise because he really needs to just think without blurting out his deepest thoughts. “Look, Stilinski. Derek isn’t a stuck up asshole. He’s nice, and I really want him to hang out with us more.”

            “Or you could hang out here less.” Stiles mutters, and Scott glares at him. Stiles sighs before rolling over on his bed to look at Isaac with distrustful eyes. “Did Derek say he wanted to go with someone?” Stiles questions, and Isaac bites his lips before looking at Stiles.

            “He did not not say it either.” Isaac says, and Stiles groans in annoyance before he glares at Scott.

            “Why did you give him a key?” Stiles says to Scott who snorts before looking at Isaac fondly.

            “So that I could be accessible to him. You know, for fucking.” Isaac says, and Stiles makes a dying moose whine before he grabs his jacket to head over to Lydia and Jackson’s. At there, he can be safe from sexual innuendo and listening to his best friend fuck. 

****

            The day of the party comes before Stiles realizes it, and he dresses up reluctantly like a stereotypical jock. He manages to get his father to bring him his old jersey from lacrosse, and it takes Scott about ten minutes to stop laughing when he sees him. Scott and Isaac are dressed as Batman and Robin, Scott lost the rock-paper-scissors and looks amazing as Robin, and Stiles wants to gag at their cuteness.

            “I’m going to get Derek.” Stiles says, and Isaac nods as he rubs his hand down Scott’s back and Stiles has a feeling that they might not make it to the party before they take off the costumes. Stiles shakes his head fondly as he walks out of his and Scott’s shared dorm.

            Isaac and Derek’s dorm is only about three blocks from Stiles and Scott’s, and only about five from the party. Stiles really doesn’t want to take Derek. It’s not that Derek is a fucking gorgeous piece of man that Stiles has been lusting after ever since that first day of computer science about three months ago, it has to do more with the fact that Stiles is awkward and gangly and just everything that Derek isn’t.

            Stiles almost backs out, and text Scott that he is backing out but then he remembers that Scott and Isaac are probably banging in it. That thought alone makes him knock on the door, and shift his feet. He almost excepts Derek to not answer or not even be home, so he is surprised when Derek opens the door.

            Shirtless.

            Stiles knows he is gaping but Derek is partway through getting into his costume that Stiles just notices involves suspenders, and Stiles makes an ‘uh’ noise. He finally takes his eyes off of Derek’s tone chest to see that Derek is staring at him with a faint blush on his cheeks, and Stiles makes a point to look Derek in the eyes. “Uh, I can see that you’re not ready yet so I’ll wait here.” Stiles says, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

            “Do you want to come in?” Derek says, and Stiles hasn’t really heard him speak at all expect when he stops by to see Isaac. Stiles nods his head, and Derek steps back so that Stiles can come in. Stiles sets into the dorm he has been in several times but it feels different without Isaac here, and Stiles finds himself rocking on the heels of his feet. He suddenly remembers that he is wearing cleats so he stops in order to not scoff the floor.

            “What are you going as?” Stiles asks, and Derek looks up from where he was looking at Stiles’ shoes or something.

            “I’m a nerd.” Derek says, and Stiles chokes for a second because Derek as a nerd was something that really shouldn’t have made Stiles’ stomach feel hot. “You didn’t have to come with me.” Derek says, and Stiles frowns.

            “Why wouldn’t I?” Stiles says, and Derek shifts his feet nervously.

            “Well, it’s pretty obvious that parties just aren’t my thing.” Derek says, and Stiles snorts.

            “Oh, so they’re mine?” Stiles says, without malice and Derek blushes while he buttons his shirt and Stiles almost whines when he can’t see Derek’s chest anymore. “Nah, not a partier. I don’t really like drinking or anything. I just like Halloween and watching people get shit faced.” Stiles says, and Derek smiles at him.

            “Then why agree to go?” Derek says, curiously and Stiles sighs before running his hand in his hair.

            “Because Isaac said that I could go with you.” Stiles admits, and he is prepared to walk out of the dorm in embarrassment because no way does Derek find him attractive in any form. Stiles proves to be wrong when Derek shoves him against the wall to kiss him hard, and Stiles squeaks in surprise before bring Derek closer to him.

            “Isaac has been teasing me for months about my crush on you.” Derek says, and he moves his hand to grip at Stiles’ ass causing Stiles to moan at the rough feeling.

            “What? You have a crush on me?” Stiles says, flabbergasted. Derek pulls his mouth from where it was occupied with pressing opened mouthed, hot kisses against Stiles’ chin.

            “Have you seen how beautiful you are? I’m allowed to have a crush on you.” Derek says, and Stiles is flattered but also still confused. Stiles tangles his hand into Derek’s hair to bring him back into a gently kiss so he can lick and taste Derek. Derek groans in his mouth before grinding his lower half against Stiles.

            “Uh. You, you are one to talk. You’re so fucking smart, and so fucking sexy.” Stiles gasps, and Derek latches his mouth onto Stiles’ shoulder to suck at the skin. Stiles leans his neck to the side to give Derek some more room, and Derek is almost completely pressed against him so Stiles is trapped in between Derek and the wall.

            “Do you still want to go to that party?” Derek says, and his voice is smug. Stiles grins at him before cupping his cock through his pants causing Derek to gasp in his mouth.

            “I’d rather you fuck me on Isaac’s bed.” Stiles says, and Derek raises an eyebrow at him. “He’s gotten come stains on my curtains. I think it’s time I paid him back.” Stiles says, and Derek laughs while he tugs Stiles shirt off. Derek drags Stiles to Isaac’s bed and on top of him. Stiles licks Derek’s collarbone before grinding his crotch against Derek’s. They’re both already hard, and Stiles hasn’t been this horny since puberty.

            Derek rolls them over so that he is on top, and Stiles sighs happily when Derek takes off his shirt. “I watch you in computer science, and you never pay me any attention.” Stiles says, and Derek stops from where he was kisses Stiles all over his chest while he was tweaking Stiles’ nipple in between his fingers.

            “Stiles, I couldn’t look at you without getting hard in the middle class. I would just imagine the sounds you would make when I went down on you, or the way you would yell my name when I fuck you.” Derek says, and Stiles moans at his words.

            Derek shimmies down Stiles’ pants and boxers before he licks the side of Stiles’ dick, and Stiles buckles hips to get closer to the feeling. “Ah, Derek.” Stiles moans, and Derek sucks at the tip to taste some of the precome that has already dribbled out. Stiles pushes Derek’s face away to tug at Derek’s pants. Derek gets the message, and he rips them off and throws them somewhere in the room. Stiles almost asks him to keep the suspenders on, but he decides to leave that for a different time.

            Derek pulls away from where he was sucking a hickey on Stiles’ belly to get some lube out of the drawer, and Stiles takes the opportunity to tuck at Derek’s cock. The first few drags are dry, but Derek’s precome adds some slickness. Derek almost drops the lube, and he drops his head onto Stiles’ shoulder with a soft whimper. Derek slaps his hand away after a few more strokes, and he slicks up his fingers.

            Stiles parts his legs in want, and Derek kisses down Stiles’ thighs before he stills causing Stiles to squirm in want. “Don’t tease me, Derek.” Stiles whines, and Derek grins at him before circling the edge of Stiles’ hole. Derek gently presses his finger in, and Stiles makes an ‘ah’ sound.

            Derek quickly pulls out his finger before plunging two back into Stiles, and Stiles whimpers softly at the delicious burning pleasure that courses through his body. “I want to do everything to you.” Derek says, and his tone is gentle which is strange considering the way he is almost brutally massaging at Stiles’ prostate.

            “Like what?” Stiles asks, and his bottom half is almost hovering over the bed as his back arches with pleasure. Derek nips at the trail of hair that leads from Stiles’ belly button to his dick.

            “I want you to fuck my mouth until my eyes water. I want to fuck you on your hands and knees, and rim you until you cry in need. I’d make you come with just my mouth until you were spent, and then I’d paint you with my come. I bet you look you so good covered in me.” Derek says, and Stiles really wonders how the quiet boy in his class can say such filthy things.

            “Fuck, Derek. I’d let you do whatever you want to me.” Stiles whines, and Derek kisses him hotly. “Fuck me.” Stiles says, and Derek pulls his fingers out.

            “Do you want me to wear a condom? I’m clean.” Derek says, and Stiles shakes his head. He needs to feel Derek fully in him, and Derek lefts up Stiles’ legs to throw them over his shoulders. Derek enters Stiles in a hard thrust that has Stiles seeing stars, and he waits only a second before he moves again.

            Stiles never looks away from Derek’s eyes as he fucks him. He can feel the drag of Derek’s dick inside him as he searches for Stiles’ prostate, and when he finds it Stiles shouts Derek’s name while scratching at his back. He has never had sex like this, and Derek leans over him to pant next to his ear in hot breathes.

            Stiles turns his head with a loud moan when he feels himself almost coming, and Derek begins to stroke his dick with his callous hands. “Come for me, baby.” Derek says, and Stiles comes with a soft whimper. Derek manages to get a few more thrust in before he comes in Stiles before collapsing on him, and Stiles pulls Derek in for some lazy kisses.

****

            They have long since missed the party as they lay in Derek’s bed after they take a quick shower. Post-sex Derek is mortified at himself for fucking Stiles in Isaac’s bed, and Stiles just laughs sleepily before curling into Derek’s bed. Derek looks lost almost for a second before he crawls into bed besides Stiles, and Stiles slumps his head over onto Derek’s shoulder. “For future reference I get sleepy like right after sex, so don’t expect anything else to happen for the night.” Stiles says, and Derek laughs.

            “I’ll keep that in mind.” Derek says, and Stiles snorts while he feels his eyes slide close.

            “Isaac’s going to be so pissed that we didn’t go that party.” Stiles says, and Derek curls around Stiles so that he is the bigger spoon and he nuzzles his face into Stiles neck with a happy, sleepy sigh.

            “He’ll get over it. Till he sees his bed.” Derek says, and Stiles snorts while he pets at Derek’s arm until he falls asleep.

****

            Derek stays asleep until a hung over Isaac comes into his dorm to see him and Stiles curled together with Stiles’ face buried in his chest, and his face buried into Stiles’ hair. Isaac grins smugly until he sits down in his bed, and notices a  giant wet stain on his comforter. “What the fuck is on my bed?!”

            Derek buries his face back into Stiles hair, and Stiles whines at the loud voices but he just holds Derek tighter. Derek grins smugly before covering himself and Stiles up with the blanket. Isaac makes a gagging noise before grabbing his jacket muttering about Stiles’ jizz in his bed.

            “You do not know what you just started, Hale.” Isaac says, slamming the door. Stiles sighs in anger at not being allowed to sleep before he turning around in the bed and dragging Derek’s arm with him to get him to turn over with him.


End file.
